The war that never ends
by Masterblader158
Summary: Mankind survived against all odds and now they must do it again but this time much much harder and bigger. (Will fit in Marauder Shields at an appropriate time in the story) when ever I have time (not that much cause of school but during summer I will try) I will write as many chapters as possible for me to publish at any time, need reviews to help me improve and for suggestions.
1. Chapter 1:Timeline part 1

_This will be an x-com/Mass effect crossover but only references to older species in both universes epically x-com but there will still me mass effect ones till a certain point so I can make a set up for the epic confrontation, this will be part of a time line to give you a small idea, almost all of X-com enemy unknown's ending has no involvement in this (exceptions There is a volunteer(no suicide) and a uber Ethereals.) _

* * *

**March 19th 2017:** After two years of fighting the Ethereals and their proxy army the x-com's Alpha leader and another team (rest of alpha team recovering from injures) defeat the aliens but only alpha team leader Alex 'The Mage' Khan(Assault/Psionic with bad aim) survived with the rest being killed with the last one being killed by the Ethereal leader by ripping his body apart,giving him mental wounds as well as physical,after seeing this Alex used an unbelievably strong Psionic attack that killing the Alien menace in 1 hit riding us of the menace once and for all... or so we thought.

**April 2nd 2017:** The Avenger mk1 is built (as of present mk4s' are now the prominent avenger class with mk5 being tested) and sent to Mars (For many reasons such as colonisation using as stated by x-com scientists "A few Hundred or even a thousand years in the future alien technology" and to see if the aliens have been there and why they retreated they still had superior numbers and technology), because of Humanity's' lack of understanding of space travel (despite now being united and elerium (element 115) having FTL capability) It takes 4 days to reach Mars.

**April 6th 2017:** After arriving at the north pole of Mars for scouting the crew of the Avenger while in the new spacesuits made and tested before launch find a Ethereal base and find information and automated battle simulators(understood because of translators of both view and auditory which identify patterns which indicate certain words being used) for all the aliens they have fought (Including an ethereal type in between size and power of the 2 they have fought before!) and they also find an abandoned tank with the aliens' equivalent of a photo with the tank with a giant brain in it!, with 16 big Ethereals with one looking a lot like the one they killed on the temple ship, the base looks very old yet it has the same level of technology as the aliens that attacked earth with exception of the temple ship, using the data from the base humans advance another decade or so of technology (examples will be talked about later in the timeline.) Shortly after this with the base marked as an VIP (very important position) the crew head to the south pole finding a newer alien base but it seems to have nothing to do with the other base or the ethereals they find what would be classified as a Codex (Humans shortly after this create their own) with a lot of information but since whatever species who built this base now dubbed as the Protheans are less advanced than the also renamed EPPA (Ethereal Psionic Proxy Army) only navigation technology and other data which is useful when combined with EPPA data.

Humanity begins its long journey to become a galactic power but what will help or hinder them find out(some) next time so return soon for part 2 of timeline.

* * *

T_he other parts will be longer, first non timeline chapter will add something in between this and the may notice the huge difference change from mass effect's time line(wait till you see the effects) with morning war taking place about a bit over 120 years before the start of the timeline this number will increase by the name we arrive at the Citadel. Please tell me my mistakes and also give me suggestions for a epic name for an alliance of species(I will tell you why later heh heh.) Also sorry for so many brackets._


	2. Chapter 2: Timeline part 2

These timelines are used to show how advanced mankind is and how they grow and learn also the beginning of Marauder Shields origins in my story.

* * *

_**April 15th 2017:**_ Mankind unites their governments to become one nation,it is democratic because its positives are very effective and will make the war much easier, capitalist as it helps increase the amount of money gained and economist and militarist because THIS IS MANKIND WE ARE TALKING ABOUT. All x-com soldiers were made heroes especially Alpha team who fought and won the most battles they are the British Alex' the Mage' Khan the Assault/Psionic, Australian Lachlan 'Deathtroll' Williams the Sniper/Psionic, The american (U.S.A) Brendan 'Ratonhnhaké:ton' Gowdy the Heavy, The Belgium Soon 'Doom_Guard' Fry the support, The Russian Kurt 'The vich' Nelson the heavy, The Swish Lewis 'Neutral' Price the support. The new government is a FAR superior version of the U. e.x. the president is voted directly by the people.

_**May 1st 2017:**_ Colony of 'In the shadow' is established around the EPPA base with a population of 2 million it is composed of British, American's, Australians, Russians, Japanese, Chinese and around half of African and South american countries it is made to identify,research and produce EPPA technology and to oversee the mining of elerium, because of a mine discovered it will last 20 years and when combined with the rest of the left over elerium it will last 100 years and when combined with the new philosopher stone technology (the ability to turn one thing to another) it will last for ever,done by new automated robots (Improved versions of the SHIV AI's.)The colony of 'In the light' is established around the Protheans' base also with a population of 2 million it is composed of French, Spanish, Italians, the rest of the European countries and the rest of the S. American countries and African countries. It's job is to produce spaceship(From civilian to Military to Colonisation) it will also have research and development of new spaceships and it also owns Mars Hyperwave Beacon (Hyperwave communications have no range and travel at unknown speed at least 2 the speed of light.) Both colonies look for new planets or moons to colonise in and around the Sol system.

**_August 18th 2017:_** After colonising or setting up mines on moon that are identified as useful the colony ship 'Warp' heads to the dwarf planet Pluto to set up a colony to help build the purposed space station of 'Jump Zero' it's inhabitants end up finding a mine on Charon (when they check there to find any thing) that is definitely EPPA in nature it is very strangely shaped like there was a vein of an material almost the entire moon long shaped like a crescent with a circle in the centre this mine is locked off and has all of it's technology token out including an undamaged communication relay which is now used to spy on the EPPA's broadcasts.

_**December 2nd 2017 : **_An EPPA research ship's recording is mystery sent to the relay on Mars it is barely audio-able but enough can be heard here is that recording. _Sub... 11...4 of species t-22 is being placed in great destroyers spike being fed ... ... ... ... and given even more advanced enhancements and new battle ...calls, subject is screaming as he changes, memory being rewritten changing ... and ... and most importantly IFF, subject being released, name of this new unit Mar...er S...lds.  
_

_**Late December 2017:**_Jump zero is completed system and planet to be colonized based on scans showing elerium Alpha Centauri and it's planet Chiron as it seems to be the planet with the most chance of life making it ideal.

* * *

Yes Marauder Shields belongs to the EPPA he will not appear in every chapter but he will appear in enough early on he is going to be the EPPA's X-com with his own squad and almost blank personality. Timeline 3 will take place over many years if I do year by year event by event well we would not have any action till like chapter 66. Also try and find all my references.


End file.
